


Niespodzianka Sharpe'a

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Sharpe ma Plany. Przeklęci Francuzi z równie przeklętym dowódcą wszystko mu popsuli. Nic więc dziwnego, że Sharpe jest wściekły. Czeka jednak na niego pewna niespodzianka...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent urodzinowy dla Tiny Latawiec

**Niespodzianka Sharpe'a**

Przepustkę Sharpe uzyskał bez problemu – pułkownik Rosewood nigdy za nim nie przepadał i zwykle był zdania, że im dalej dowódca lekkiej kompanii znajdował się od reszty South Essex, tym lepiej. Pogląd ten nie miał jednak najwyraźniej zastosowania w przypadku działań wojennych – jedynego pola, na którym Richard radził sobie lepiej od pozostałych oficerów. Dlatego też kiedy w okolicy, w której stacjonował ich pułk, z dnia na dzień pojawiły się liczne francuskie patrole, pułkownik natychmiast odwołał Sharpe'a z urlopu, choć ten przebywał na nim zaledwie od paru godzin.  
Tym właśnie sposobem wszystkie jego zamiary i marzenia wzięły w łeb. Nic więc dziwnego, że Richard był wściekły. A ponieważ nie bardzo mógł okazać swoje niezadowolenie wobec dowódcy – Rosewood, przewidziawszy reakcję kapitana, natychmiast wysłał go na odpowiednio daleki patrol, by ten zdążył ochłonąć – cała jego frustracja skupiła się jak zwykle na tych, którzy stali niżej w wojskowej hierarchii. Na lekką kompanię padł blady strach. Owszem, Sharpe nieraz bywał w paskudnym humorze i jego podkomendni byli już przyzwyczajeni, by w takich przypadkach omijać go z daleka. Zwykłe, powszednie rozdrażnienie kapitana było jednak czymś zupełnie innym od gniewu i frustracji wywołanych przez tę niespodziewaną przeszkodę.  
Wszyscy w kompanii wiedzieli, że Richard od dawna czekał na ten dzień. Nawet jeśli sam Sharpe nie chwalił się swoimi zamiarami, wciągnięci do pomocy w ich realizacji strzelcy ochoczo podzielili się informacjami z resztą towarzystwa. Dlatego też kiedy okazało się, że z planów kapitana nici, cała lekka kompania zgodnie wydała jęk zawodu. I można było przypuszczać, że obok zwykłego rozczarowania, że nie będą mogli zaznać tej odrobiny swobody, a także – jakże słusznego – niepokoju, że cała jego frustracja skupi się właśnie na nich, przynajmniej niektórzy podkomendni Sharpe'a odczuwali też coś w rodzaju współczucia.  
Nie żeby ktokolwiek ośmielił się okazać je dowódcy wprost. Nawet najbliżsi i najserdeczniejsi towarzysze Sharpe'a, jak sierżant Harper czy Chosen Men, wiedzieli doskonale, że podobne zuchwalstwo stanowi ryzyko niemalże równe zgłoszeniu się dobrowolnie do oddziału straceńców.* Niejeden z żołnierzy doszedł jednak do wniosku, że kapitanowi należało poprawić humor, i to szybko – dla dobra jego samego, jak i dla dobra ogółu.  
Poranna inspekcja przebiegła więc sprawnie jak nigdy dotąd – Sharpe, ku swemu wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, nie zdołał dostrzec ani jednego uchybienia. Dla zasady i tak posłał szeregowego Jonesa i strzelca Tongue'a na karną wartę – pierwszego za bezczelny wyraz twarzy, drugiego zaś za kurz na guzikach (co, zdaniem Tongue'a, było wybitnie niesprawiedliwe, jako że stojący obok Hagman, który także towarzyszył kapitanowi podczas nocnego patrolu po pylistych drogach Hiszpanii, nie został za podobne niedopatrzenie ukarany jedynie dlatego, że od czasu ostatniej potyczki guzików przy kurtce od munduru już najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał).  
Reszta dnia upłynęła spokojnie – zdaniem kapitana zbyt spokojnie. Skoro został już zmuszony do pozostania w obozie i zaniechania planów, nad którymi pracował od tak dawna, pocieszyć go mogła tylko jedna rzecz – porządna bitwa. A przynajmniej jakaś mała potyczka. Niestety, na Francuzów nigdy nie można było liczyć i choć brytyjskie patrole nadal donosiły o ich wzmożonej aktywności w okolicy, nic nie wydawało się z niej wynikać.  
– Czy cholerny Hogan i jego cholerni szpiedzy naprawdę nie mogą się dowiedzieć, o co tym cholernym Żabojadom chodzi? – marudził Sharpe, przyglądając się, jak sierżant Harper ostrzy swój bagnet. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że na cholernych Irlandczykach nie można polegać! – dorzucił w nadziei, że sprowokuje pochodzącego z Donegalu przyjaciela do przynajmniej małej potyczki słownej, jednak Patrick nie dał się nabrać na ten trik.  
– Sam pan mówił, sir, że major Hogan pojechał na północ przed kilkoma dniami – odparł sierżant spokojnie, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
Ten spokój tylko jeszcze bardziej Sharpe'a zirytował. Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, on sam także znajdowałby się obecnie wiele mil stąd, w miejscu, którego mapę wciąż nosił w sercu, choć dawno już utracił oryginalny rysunek. Przeklęci, przeklęci Francuzi!  
– Może zaparzę herbaty? – zaproponował nagle Harper, odkładając bagnet.  
Sharpe spiorunował go wzrokiem – dla zasady, bo w gruncie rzeczy dzień był ciepły i kapitan chętnie by się czegoś napił, wiedział jednak doskonale, że sierżant usiłuje w ten sposób odwrócić jego uwagę. A Richard nie zamierzał się uspokajać. Poświęcił cholernej armii większość życia i nigdy nie żądał niczego w zamian. Poza tym jednym krótkim urlopem, który Rosewood obiecał mu już przed paroma tygodniami. Czy naprawdę wymagał zbyt wiele?  
– Przecież to nie tak, że beze mnie Nochal nie wygra bitwy, gdyby nawet do niej doszło w ciągu tych paru dni – gderał więc dalej, ignorując propozycję przyjaciela. – Chorąży Cole też sobie świetnie poradzi...  
– Z pewnością, gdyby nie fakt, że od trzech tygodni nie żyje – zgodził się Patrick wesoło.  
– Do diabła, przecież wiesz, kogo miałem na myśli – zirytował się Sharpe, który nadal nie był w stanie zapamiętać z francuska brzmiącego nazwiska swego nowego zastępcy.  
– Ale wie pan, sir, że to by było dobre? – kontynuował tymczasem Harper. – No bo jakby tak ożywić tych wszystkich, których straciliśmy od początku tej zabawy, to Kapral nie miałby szans, nie? No i wyobraża pan sobie, jakby Żaby uciekały w popłochu na ten widok? Ech, żeby tak wytrzasnąć skądś jakiegoś maga... Chciałbym to zobaczyć!  
– A ja nie – odmruknął Sharpe. W końcu jednak uległ przynajmniej odrobinę wysiłkom przyjaciela, nawet jeśli w duchu był zdania, że jak na Harpera były dość mało zabawne. – Wyobrażasz sobie, jak to musiałoby śmierdzieć? – skwitował.  
Sierżant zachichotał cicho, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
– No to niechby walczyli za nas sami. A my w tym czasie hyc! i do domu, wyrzucić Anglików z Irlandii, zanim się zorientują...  
– A skąd wiesz, że Anglicy nie wróciliby zaraz za wami? – wytknął Sharpe żartobliwie, choć nadal bez entuzjazmu.  
Harper potrząsnął głową.  
– Za głupi jesteście – stwierdził z przekonaniem.  
Tym razem Sharpe roześmiał się w głos.  
Kontynuowali podobnie nonsensowne rozważania przez resztę popołudnia i nim zapadł zmrok, Richard faktycznie poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wciąż był rozżalony okrucieństwem losu, który pokrzyżował mu tak doniosłe plany, ale przynajmniej nie miał już tej przemożnej ochoty strzelać do wszystkiego, co się rusza, a to był już jego – i Harpera – zdaniem spory postęp. Ponieważ jednak Richard Sharpe nigdy nie uważał się za zbytniego szczęściarza, właśnie tej nocy ze snu wyrwały go odgłosy strzelaniny. Francuzi ostatecznie zaatakowali.  
Nie był to właściwie atak w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, bardziej próba sił, Brytyjczycy też zresztą nie dali się zaskoczyć, zatem nim South Essex przybyła na miejsce i rozwinęła szyk, walka właściwie już dogasała. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, kolejnego dnia ledwo co udobruchany przez Harpera Sharpe znów kipiał gniewem.  
Nie można więc było winić go o to, że kiedy rano dwa dni później ktoś obudził go zdecydowanym pukaniem w drzwi szopy, którą dowódca lekkiej kompanii obrał sobie na tymczasowe mieszkanie, Sharpe zareagował wiązanką przekleństw i nawet nie ruszył się ze swego legowiska na sianie. Pukanie przybrało na sile. Przekleństwa Sharpe'a także. Na moment nastała cisza, po czym zza drzwi odezwał się tubalny głos Harpera.  
– Sir, pułkownik Rosewood do pana!  
Sharpe zaklął jeszcze raz, niezrażony faktem, że słyszy go przełożony, po czym z cichym jękiem sturlał się z siana na ziemię. Otrzepał się, narzucił kurtkę na plecy i, nie przejmując się takimi szczegółami jak wkładanie butów czy zapinanie guzików, poczłapał w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je wyjątkowo gwałtownie, licząc w duchu, że zdąży zobaczyć, jak ten nadęty dupek Rosewood podskakuje z zaskoczenia. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzał za progiem nie był jednak irytujący pułkownik ani nawet sierżant Harper. Była nią kobieta. Szczupła, ciemnowłosa kobieta, odziana w męski strój, z kordelasem przy pasie, karabinem Bakera na ramieniu, na ręku zaś trzymająca drobną dziewczynkę o burzy jasnych loków. Dziecko utkwiło w Sharpe'ie przestraszone spojrzenie ogromnych błękitnych oczu, kapitana natomiast całkowicie zamurowało.  
– Możemy wejść? – spytała w końcu z rozbawieniem kobieta, widząc najwyraźniej, że nie doczeka się zaproszenia.  
Richard bez słowa wycofał się i zrobił gościom miejsce. W tej samej chwili Harper wychylił się zza otwartych drzwi i, szczerząc zęby, bezczelnie puścił do oficera oczko.  
– Cooper już szykuje śniadanie, sir, a ja zaraz zaparzę herbaty. Czy życzą sobie państwo coś jeszcze?  
– Nie, dziękujemy, Patrick – odparła zamiast Sharpe'a kobieta, uśmiechając się ciepło do Irlandczyka. – Przyjdziemy do was na śniadanie, kiedy będziemy gotowi.  
Usłyszawszy to, Harper mrugnął ponownie, pomachał dziewczynce z daleka, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi, nieomal nie uderzając nimi Sharpe'a, który wciąż zszokowany stał przy wejściu, z ogłupiałą miną wodząc wzrokiem za swoimi gośćmi.

– Nie przyszedł Mahomet do góry, więc góra musiała do Mahometa – roześmiała się Teresa wesoło, stawiając nareszcie wyrywającą się Antonię na ziemi. Dziewczynka natychmiast z głośnym piskiem podbiegła do ojca.  
Sharpe automatycznie wziął ją na ręce i przytulił mocno, powoli otrząsając się z szoku.  
– Co wy tu robicie?  
Teresa wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła bliżej, sama też nareszcie przytulając się do męża.  
– Hogan wysłał do mnie posłańca. Chodziło rzecz jasna o sprawy większej wagi, ale przy okazji poinformował mnie też, że Francuzi zaczynają koncentrować siły w tej okolicy i Rosewood może nie dać ci urlopu. Akurat i tak miałam coś do załatwienia w okolicy, pomyślałam więc, że wpadniemy z odwiedzinami. W końcu to pierwsze urodziny naszej córki, które oboje możemy świętować razem z nią...  
– Zaczekaj, to znaczy, że Nochal wiedział zawczasu, że nas zaatakują? – Z jakiegoś powodu to było pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu na myśl. Sam przeczuł od razu, że popełnił błąd, co Teresa tylko potwierdziła, uderzając go lekko w ramię.  
– Wellington ma swoje plany, z których nie musi nam się zwierzać – odparła, choć jej ton sugerował, że hiszpańska partyzantka najwyraźniej wiedziała o tych planach znacznie więcej niż regularne siły brytyjskie. – A my mamy dziś swoje, w których Wellington nie musi nam przeszkadzać – dodała i stając na palcach, łagodnie pocałowała męża. To wystarczyło, by Sharpe z miejsca zapomniał nie tylko o ostatniej potyczce, ale i o całej wojnie. Delikatny dotyk Teresy, słodki ciężar małej Antonii – w tej chwili nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia.  
Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wtuleni w siebie, upajając się tą rzadką chwilą bliskości. W końcu jednak Antonia poczęła wyrywać się, wyraźnie znudzona przedłużającym się przywitaniem, Sharpe więc pozwolił jej ruszyć na zwiedzanie szopy na własnych nóżkach i na moment wypuścił Teresę z ramion, by pospiesznie usunąć z drogi córki swój mały arsenał. Dopiero wtedy jego myśli zaczęły powoli układać się z powrotem w jakąś logiczną całość i tak naprawdę dotarło do niego, że to nie sen – dzięki zaradności Teresy i mimo tylu przeciwności losu jego wielki plan nie okazał się jednak całkowitą klapą. Choć nie udało mu się przyjechać do Badajoz na urodziny Antonii, tak jak to obiecywał od dawna, wciąż mógł spędzić ten dzień razem z córką i żoną. Wyglądało na to, że kapryśny los znów postanowił mu sprzyjać. Czegóż więcej chcieć od szczęścia?  
– I jeszcze jedno. Kto to, do diabła, jest Mahomet?  
Teresa zachichotała.  
– Nie klnij przy dziecku. Nie wiem, czy chcę odbierać Harrisowi przyjemność rozjaśniania mroków twojej niewiedzy...  
Sharpe ze śmiechem potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie ma mowy, nie zamierzam dawać mu znowu pretekstu do ubolewania nad moją ignorancją. Ale właśnie, jak już o Harrisie mowa. Antonia, skarbie! Tatuś i wujkowie strzelcy przygotowali dla ciebie prezenty!  
Richard skierował się pospiesznie w róg szopy, gdzie ze sfatygowanego zdobycznego plecaka (było wszak powszechnie wiadomo, że francuskie są znacznie wygodniejsze od tych będących na wyposażeniu wojsk Jego Królewskiej Mości) wydobył niewielkie zawiniątko. Chwilę później Antonia radosnymi piskami przywitała kolejno naszyjnik, który Richard znalazł przy zabitym przez siebie francuskim pułkowniku, kolorową lalkę, którą Ramona uszyła z resztek mundurów zebranych przez Patricka na polach kilku bitew specjalnie w tym celu, książkę od Harrisa – rzecz jasna także zdobyczną – oraz fujarkę wystruganą z drewna przez Hagmana.  
Richard i Teresa stali przez dłuższą chwilę, z fascynacją przyglądając się rozbawionej prezentami córce. Oboje bardzo rzadko mieli do tego okazję. Antonię wychowywali krewni Teresy, podczas gdy rodziców dziewczynki pochłaniała wojna, której końca wciąż nie było widać. Każda chwila jak ta, niemalże podstępem wydarta losowi, była dla nich na wagę złota. Cieszyli się więc nią jak mogli, póki trwała, wiedząc dobrze, że na kolejną czekać przyjdzie miesiącami.  
Antonia, skoncentrowana na nowych zabawkach, przestała zwracać jakąkolwiek uwagę na otoczenie, zaś jej rodzice zaczęli powoli przenosić uwagę na siebie nawzajem. Richard objął mocno żonę w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, by zanurzyć twarz w jej puszystych włosach, a następnie namiętnie pocałować jej szyję. Teresa wydała niski pomruk, po czym odsunęła się i posłała mężowi zawadiacki uśmiech.  
– Wiesz, przyjechała z nami Jacinta – powiedziała znacząco. – Specjalnie na taką okazję. Zabierzesz do niej Antonię? To siano wygląda wyjątkowo zachęcająco...  
Richard wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Mhmm – odmruknął mało elokwentnie. – To najlepsze siano w okolicy...

I tym sposobem śniadanie urodzinowe Antonia zjadła w towarzystwie piastunki oraz wujków strzelców. Nikt jednak nie narzekał na takie rozwiązanie. Zarówno Richard, jak i jego towarzysze wiedzieli doskonale, że dziewczynka stanowiła zaledwie jedną drugą niespodzianki Sharpe'a.

KONIEC

 

* * *

 

* Straceńcy (w oryginale „Forlorn Hope”) - oddział złożony zwykle z ochotników, który jako pierwszy przypuszczał szturm na wyłom w umocnieniach wroga. Większość ginęła na miejscu, ale ci, którym udało się przeżyć, zyskiwali sławę, chwałę, nagrody i awanse, więc chętni zawsze się znajdowali.


End file.
